What wrong with Nick?
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: The fourth paragraph is the summary.
1. Punture wound

**Panda: Oh. My. God. I have gotten more inspiration for my growing list of stories. I have finished Inseparable, the sequel to that, and writing the sequel to that and another story! Plus this one. My brain is just exploding with ideas.**

**Nick: That's a good thing as long as your brain doesn't explode on me. EW.**

**Joe: Nick…that was an expression. Anyway we have a special guest… please welcome Nicole Anderson!!!!!!**

**Nicole: Thanks it's great to be in Panda's monologue.**

**Panda: Um…thanks. But an awesome monologue right?**

**Nicole: …Yes?**

**Panda: *sadness***

**Nick, Joe, and Kevin: *hugs Panda***

**Panda: Aw thanks now I feel better.**

**Chapter 1 Nick's POV**

My heart bleeds for one thing. Being a mistake in this world. You made me drift away for reasons cannot explain. Please don't do it again. My scar is one that no one cannot see, that is imaginary, but the pain is real. For the sake of me, just be nice. Now I bleed my life away and it's your entire fault. Goodbye.

I wrote these words in my journal because quite frankly sucks. Yeah I had the fame, the fortune, but still it never fully satisfied. My brothers (including Frankie) loved me dearly, but something in my life was wrong. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. The fans scream everywhere I go, but running down the streets doesn't feel the same as they used to be. My phone buzzed next to me a brought me right out of my thoughts. It was Macy. The text read:

I'm breaking up with you. You are such a loser and now that I'm famous I dont need you anymore. Youre a waste and nobody like you. Not even Stella, I bet your brothers fake liking you. Goodbye waste of a person.

Those words pained me, and I felt a pang of depression. Why did my life feel so unbelievably suck? I couldn't live in this world if people would just keep on hating me. I went over to my bed and pulled the security knife out of under it. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the handle, feeling, and caressing the curves of the handle. I put it just below my ribs, I took a deep breath in and I felt the knife puncture my skin. I felt my knees give out; I let out a scream of pain and collapsed on the floor with the knife in my hand and in a pool of blood.

**Joe's POV**

All of us were watching TV except for Nick who was upstairs "practicing" his guitar. We think he is texting Macy ever so lovingly. Everything was calm until we heard a scream coming from Nick upstairs. Kevin and I shot up from the couch and bolted up the stairs. Kevin froze in the place he stood; I came up behind Kevin to find Nick lying in a pool of blood. I screamed out in horror and rushed to his side. I felt his neck and there was no pulse. I held his body up to me getting his AB positive blood on me. I started crying and Kevin called 911 from his frozen stance. Just then Stella came in the house and at that second let out a scream through my tears. Stella came running up and screamed just as I did. All 3 of us heard the ambulance pull up, and just at that second I felt the very slight rise and fall of Nick's chest. Just then everyone in the room felt a very sudden shred of hope.

**Panda: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!**

**Nick: How could you leave me on the floor in puddle of blood!!!!!!!!!!?????????????? Let alone leave me in Joe's arms!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????**

**Joe: HEY!!!!**

**Kevin: Joe let's face it; you're not very skilled at anything. Just admit it.**

**Joe: Fine, but Nick is my brother, He can trust me. **

**Panda: Uh…whatever stops the tears? I mean I'm one of your closest friends, and I don't even trust you.**

**Nicole: Um…I'm with Panda on this one. Sorry Joe.**

**Joe: Thanks for all the support, appreciate it.**

**Nick: Aw, c'mon you know we love you, man.**

**Panda: Yeah, this is how much I love you. *kisses Nick on the lips***

**Nick: Woah…that was awesome. **

**Joe: Sure demonstrate on Nick.**

**Panda: Sorry… he's sitting next to me and you are 10 inches down.**

**Nick: All is forgiven. *says dreamily***

**Panda: Psst…I'm a little worried about Nick.**

**Kevin: Panda, we all are.**

**Nicole: True, very true. I know I didn't talk much but…Panda take it away!**

**Panda: UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!!!!!!!!**


	2. Ronnie

**Panda: Sorry for such long monologues. My bad.**

**Nick: Big shocker…**

**Panda: *shoots Nick a dirty look***

**Chapter 2 Nick's POV**

**At home after going to the hospital**

I was sitting in my room with black (permanent) hair dye. I had school tomorrow though, oh well they can suck it up. As if I had ever cared. I should just get it the hell over with. I put it through my tousled curls and waited for it to set.

15 minutes later

It had set and my hair was pitch black, actually I made it look good. Maybe I should make my mom scream bloody murder…ha, ha I should. I decided to and slowly walked down the stairs. My mom dropped all the plates she had in her hands on the floor and they landed with a crash.

"Nick, honey, what on Earth did you do to your beautiful, curly hair?" She asked running over to me and putting her hand on my arms.

"What I can't dye my hair black? It's my life, I'm 15 you can't rule me. See me, I'm untouchable."

"Mom, what was th…NICK! What the hell did you do!?" Joe asked running down the stairs. Kevin following close behind, looking expressionless and unreadable.

"What is all of your freaking problems? I can't dye my hair black? Last time I checked nobody gave a damn about me, ever." I said and stormed off to my cozy place in my own room. Which, ironically, I was also in the process of changing it to black. I collapsed on my bed and stared at my clock. 11:23. I should probably go to bed. I am quite tired anyway.

The Next Morning

"Nick, Nick, get up its 7:45. We have school in 15 minutes."

"Go away." I said waving whoever it was away.

"That's it." Now knowing it was my mother. She grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room to my dresser. "Get dressed. NOW." She demanded. As she walked away I stuck the middle finger to her. I got dressed in my best black skinny jeans and ripped T-shirt. (We didn't need uniforms anymore.) I put on my combat boots and grabbed my bag. Kevin and Joe just looked at me funny and we left. I showed up at school and every gasped quite audibly. If they said anything I would simply just tell them to go screw off. After lunch I sat walked off school grounds to the field nearby with a bunch of benches. I think it used to be a par at sometime. I was surprised when I saw a muscular feminine figure coming my way. I looked up from the scars on my wrists to her.

"You know that never works." She said. The black haired, with a purple streak in her and her nose and eyebrow pierced and had at least 10 piercings up and down her ear. She was wearing heavy eye liner and black lipstick.

"What never works?" I asked little miss know it all.

"Cutting. Wanna know what does, though?" She asked reaching into her back pocket.

"What? Nothing could possibly make me feel better." She pulled a tiny bag out with little crystals in it and a tube in there.

"Two words: Crystal Meth. You inhale it. Here, try it, it works." I reached for it carefully examining it. "Oh please just inhale." She said opening the bag and giving me the straw and the bag. I put the straw in my mouth and inhaled it. I felt adrenaline rushing through my body, my brain tingling, and slight nausea. "You haven't done this before have you?"

"No, no I haven't." I answered shakily. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed the remaining meth form me and inhaled the rest. "What's your name?" I asked calming down a little.

"Ronnie Miller. Short for Veronica. But I swear you call me Veronica I will hurt you. Your name is?"

"Nick. Nick Jonas."

"Oh yeah you're in that band. Jonas Brothers. You wanna go into the city later? I live in New York City. I just have to go to school in quieter parts of New York. My parents don't trust me."

"Sure and yet you inhale Meth. Do they know that?"

"They don't know half of the shit I do. And they are just my mother. Who by the way doesn't have a driver's license. Dad left us when I was 5. Besides he was a druggie."

"I'm sorry…I guess."

"I don't care I do just fine without him. But if he comes back I'll get my friend Marcus to rip his head off."

"Marcus?"

"He's a gangster and carries a knife. He's threatened me with it but he respects me too much to actually hurt me. Yeah, my friends aren't the nicest people you would want to hang around with."

"Are you kidding me? I love the rush of adrenaline."

"Ah, I see you're an adrenaline junkie. I went through that phase. It was a'ight."

"Whatever. But that meth really works."

"Always has. For me at least. But you ain't seen anything yet. You should try GHB. Yeah it knocks you out but before you pass out it feels awesome."

"Will we encounter that at the party?"

"Uh…maybe but I'm not in the mood for it. I just want to get drunk and maybe hop in bed with someone and crash there."

"I wanna know what it's like to be drunk."

"Wow, kid you got to know the way of Ronnie. Oh look it's the end of the day. The parties at 5 I'll text you the location. Bye." She said and ran off and I slowly walked down the hill to the school. Joe shoved my shoulder and pulled me aside.

"We saw you on top of the hill with Ronnie. That's bad, she has a horrible rep. She does drugs, she drinks, and…she's even slept with some people." Joe had kept droning on and on but I zoned out because of the awesome Crystal Meth. "Nick, Nick what's up you? You were just sitting there all loopy."

"Huh? I'm not loopy." I said and Kevin grabbed the back of my neck and Joe smelled my breath.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!!!!!!!" Joe screamed and everyone looked. He took me to a corner and looked pissed off. "You've been doing Crystal Meth! What has gotten into you? You stabbed yourself," He grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleeve. "You cut yourself, now you're doing drugs."

"I'm just fine. Leave me alone." I said and started walking home. I could tell Joe and Kevin were pretty damn pissed off.

**Panda: Ooo what'll happen next. Stay tuned.**

**Joe: did you just watch Tale of the Haunted Firehouse?**

**Panda: Possibly…**

**Nick: *kisses Panda* Hello beautiful.**

**Panda: *Kisses Nick***

**Joe and Kevin: please no audio or visuals please.**


	3. Inner city party

**Nick: I don't like my personality right now.**

**Panda: Live with it. It's a good story.**

**Joe: I like it.**

**Kevin: Me too. It's some of Panda's best work.**

**Panda: thank you. And thank you **My-Florecsent-X-Glows-Orange **who was my first reviewer. YAY!!!! Here's Chapter 3: Party. And I made a change with Nick's age he's 16 now.**

Nick's POV

Ronnie texted I the location and I snuck out my bedroom window. Purposely leaving my cell phone here. I deleted all my messages on my phone so no one knew where I was. Ronnie's friend Marcus was driving. (He had his license. Legally. But this party however. I'm not sure.)

"So are you excited? You may meet a lot of whores but who cares. I sure as hell don't." Marcus asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, I like going in the inner city."

"Well you should. It's tons of fun." Ronnie said. "If we're lucky there might be strip poker. Plus don't worry Marcus I have more meth and cigarettes for you."

"Awesome. Give me some now." He said sticking his hand back.

"When we get to the party dipshit."

"I'll take some cigarettes." I said.

"Same goes for you. Until the party. You'll just have to wait." She said ever so sexy like. I think I just got turned on a little. Whatever I'll probably get laid tonight anyway.

"Yeah we're here. We're way late but we're here." Marcus said parking.

"Why what time is it?" I asked.

"8:30." Ronnie replied. "Hey! Jay! What's up my man!" She yelled running up to a black man.

"Nothing Ronnie. You got the stuff?"

"Duh. Why would I come here without it?"

"Yeah if I know you, you wouldn't forget it."

"That's my little Ronnie." Jay said.

"So give me the damn meth, Ronnie!" Marcus yelled, Ronnie rolled her eyes and gave him the bag of Meth. Ronnie and I entered the huge mansion, Lady Gaga's Just Dance blaring and you could feel in your chest. There were some corners where people were making Hanky Panky, smoking, drinking, and doing drugs.

"Nick, didn't you want a cigarette?" Ronnie said over the loud music. She reached into her pocket and brought out her pack of Marbols.

"Yeah gimme, gimme." I said eager to break the rules. I was a new person and no one could ever change me even if they tried. She handed it to me and lit it for me. She popped one in her mouth and lit it. We went over to a clear corner with only 2 couples.

"So Ronnie this your date?" Some girl asked pulling away from her apparent boyfriend.

"Blaze, this is Nick, and sure I guess." She said blowing a puff of smoke out.

"Then kiss him." She said letting her boyfriend kiss her all over.

"No but it might get a little crazy later." Then another girl passed by and was getting down with a boy. He looked 14. Ha, I'm 16 suck on that. I'm legal…I think.

"Ronnie, condom, now." She demanded and Ronnie tossed her one. "Thanks, let's go Justin." She said taking him to the back bedrooms. We sat down and Ronnie grabbed a bloody Mary (an alcoholic drink) and me some random alcoholic drink that was good and looked like Ronnie's.

15 minutes later DRUNK

Well Ronnie and I were a wee tipsy. Well we started making out and now we were moving to the back bedrooms like that other couple. Ronnie closed the door and locked it. We started striping down and Ronnie somehow slipped a condom on me. At least she uses protection. She brought her mouth to my ear.

"Fuck me right here, right now, you virgin." She whispered to me.

"Gladly." I said and threw her body on the bed.

1 hour later

"Not bad for a virgin, but I've had better." She said breathing heavy.

"I'm not a virgin anymore, you know." I said bringing her dynamite body closer to me.

"I know but we should get dressed. You know open up the room." She said putting her bra and thong on. Now pulling on her awesome skinny jeans. We got dressed and were about to leave the room when we heard the cops in the main room. Ronnie looked out the window and told me to come. "Sneak out the window, Marcus is right there. Go!" She loudly whispered to me. I opened the window and hopped out, I grabbed Ronnie's hand and pulled her out. We ran to Marcus's car and sped off. We saw like 15 people get arrested.

"Woah that was close." Jay said, us just noticing he was there.

"Yeah no kidding, we heard them coming down the street. What were you two doing?" Marcus asked.

"I slept with Ronnie and she enjoyed it, her climax was loud." I said putting my arm around her.

"Damn right it was, you made a short pleasurable groan. The first time I had sex was when I was 15, we're both 16 now." Ronnie said curling into me.

"Nick, you're a cool guy, but I don't believe you. Prove it." Jay said. Ronnie and I started shoving our tongues down each other's throats, you know playing tonsil hockey. Ronnie pulled away when we arrived at my house. Jay and Marcus were gawking. I saw Marcus in the mirror.

"Yeah my brotha! Bro got some action, see ya at school man." Marcus said giving me a high-five. I left to enter my house at 4:30 am. Eh, I'll get enough sleep. The house was quiet so I tip toed up to my room and crawled in bed. I instantly fell asleep.

**Panda: Right now I got nothing to say.**

**Nick: It's a Christmas miracle!!!**

**Joe: It's not Christmas.**

**Nick: I know but literally it's a miracle.**

**Panda: I reject your reality and substitute my own.**

**Nick: Where'd you get that from?**

**Panda: Mythbusters.**

**Joe: The show where they blow stuff up?**

**Panda: Oh yeah. UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. School incident

**Dokuo: I changed my pen name and discovered 2 new songs I absolutely love!!!!!**

**Nick: What are they?**

**Dokuo: If We Meet Again By Timbaland ft. Katy Perry, and Me, Myself, and Time by Demi Lovato!!!!!! I love those songs so F**king much.**

**Joe: Oh I heard the Timbaland one, I love that too.**

**Kevin: Me too.**

**Nick: Timbaland rockzzzz!!!!!!!!**

**Dokuo: here's chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 Nick's POV**

As soon as I woke up I went to take a shower, only because I probably smelled like drugs, alcohol, and smoke. My mom would flip a shit. As soon as I got out a got dressed and started walking down the stairs to see if they missed me. I highly doubt it. I went downstairs and stopped halfway down and decided to eavesdrop, even though I was in plain sight. My mom was crying…pathetic. Joe and Kevin were comforting her; ha she thought I ran away. I cleared my throat very loudly and they all looked at me.

"NICK!" They all shouted and ran to hug me.

"No! My bubble, mine. Personal space." I said stopping them dead in their tracks and looked at me funny. I had always been a cuddle bug. Not anymore.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked me, and then looked at my hand. I had taken my purity ring off, because what was the point? It was broken, way broken. "Where's your ring?"

"Yeah, Nick, where is your ring?" Joe and Kevin said ever so smart-ass like. I shot them a dirty look making my parents know something up.

"Wait…you didn't tell me you didn't!?" Dad shouted at me looking very worried.

"Oh, I did, all 4 rules were broken." I said and dad put his hands in his hair and grasped it just like I used to do when I was worried, and young, and stupid. My life now was so much better.

"Who was it with?" My mom asked hoping I knew what she was talking about. Sex.

"That girl Ronnie. She's hot."

"Nick!!! We told you to stay away from her she's a bad influence!" Kevin shouted.

"Oh well. That just proves how bad brothers you are, and parents." I said and left for school. Leaving them probably standing shocked and left with a feeling of emotional pain. I knew my words hurt but, it was true. They forget my birthday 3 years in a row (not last years), they were trying to control my life. For once I'm a free bird, no canary in a cage for me. I entered the school and went over to Ronnie, Jay, Blaze, and Marcus. Of course.

"Hey Nick, Ronnie was just telling me how good you are in bed." Blaze said.

"Yeah, I was pretty awesome wasn't I?" I said ever so smart ass like.

"Yes, you were, these two guys are just jealous because their dicks are the size of tic-tacs." Ronnie said laughing.

"Mine tastes good too." Marcus said.

"What flavor?" Ronnie asked sarcastically.

"Only one way to find out." Marcus said pointing down there.

"Uh, No, Nick is my bitch now. Right?"

"Hells yeah." I said putting my arm around her.

"Don't be jealous, Marcus. Just because you haven't gotten laid in a year doesn't mean the end, maybe of you love life, but not the world." Marcus now looked serious.

"Ronnie, maybe you should shut up now." I whispered in her ear.

"I'll shank you, for real." Marcus said pulling out his pocket knife.

"Yeah right." Ronnie said taking a step closer. They both started laughing hysterically. Then Marcus lost control and flipped the sharp end out and Ronnie was standing to close, and the knife went right in her side. She let out a blood curdling scream and fell into my arms. Her eyes were closed and looked like she was in complete agony. She was taking slow, short, shaky breaths.

"You are such an ass!!!!!!!!!!!! Jay call 911." I yelled at Marcus who looked completely in shock, and looked incredibly sorry. Marcus knelt down, took the knife out, and wrapped it up as best as he could with the gauze he carried. Why? I haven't the foggiest idea. But it came in handy. I picked her up and ran her outside where the ambulance was. We all rode with her in the back, and she was still conscious.

"Marcus this really fucking hurts!!!!! You prostitute raping slutty panda in a dress. No offense to panda's everywhere."

"Well…" he said hastily. I just simply rolled my eyes and turned to my girlfriend currently writhing in pain. This is something over the counter drugs could not fix.

"It'll be okay babe they'll take care of you." I said comforting her.

"Thanks but it still feels like the knife is still there. Thank you so very fucking much Marcus!" She yelled holding her side, and a pang of agony hit her face.

"Seriously you need to stop carrying that knife or anything, you can still carry drugs, but really even if it was a mistake you shanked Ronnie!" Jay yelled at him.

"Not helping!" Ronnie shouted at max volume.

"Sorry Gawsh." Jay said and crossed his arms. Then my phone buzzed, it was my idiot of a brother Joe.

"Where are you?! We heard a loud scream and sirens, plus there's a bunch of blood by Jay's locker." Joe asked.

"Marcus accidentally shanked Ronnie and we're on our way to the hospital." I said

"Marcus I hate you!" Ronnie shouted in the background.

"Oh geez a loo." Kevin said, and I just noticing it was on speaker.

"Geez a loo what the fuck?" I asked.

"Sorry I don't like swearing."

"Whatever bye."I said hanging up on him. Ha, ha I always found joy in that. The ambulance stooped and I picked up Ronnie and ran her to a room, any empty room. Soon a doctor was in to clean the wound. Ronnie winced and flinched at his tender touch.

"There you go all cleaned up and stitched together, that was pretty bad puncture wound. It'll be healed soon, but nothing was punctured besides the skin but nothing important. Not even organs just a bunch of tissue, it didn't even go in that far."

**Dokuo: Well, that's what happens when you hang with the bad crowd, even if it was an accident.**

**Nick:*kisses Dokuo no matter what Chibyu says… (No offence intended to her she's my internet BFFL)***

**Joe: What's with all the kissing? I mean really.**

**Kevin: No visuals or audios please.**

**Dokuo: Still rejecting your reality and still substituting my own.**

**Nick: Yeah wht she said.**

**Joe: kiss up *mumbles that***

**Dokuo and Nick: *shoots him dirty look***


	5. All or nothing

**Dokuo: Holla!!!! My story got over 100 hits over night!!!!!! I am so excited, this story is doing better than the rest of mine, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Thank you guys so much love you!!**

**Nick: More than me? *makes puppy face***

**Dokuo: Oh you know you're just as cute as a bug in rug.**

**Nick: Please never say that again…**

**Dokuo: Fine…Jerry. *snickers***

**Nick: Gah!! I give up!!!!**

**Everyone but Nick: *cracks up* **

**Chapter 5 Nick's POV**

We were now going home from the hospital, only because Marcus shanked Ronnie. What a jack ass. But this ride was uncomfortable, only because Blaze was sexting. How do I know? She stuck her phone up her shirt and took a picture. Ronnie was cuddled up inside my arms wincing because of my occasional shift of weight. She was soon asleep, safe inside my arms. She looked so cute, the way she pushed her head into my chest, the way she smiled at whatever dream she was having, she mumbled romantic nothings so quietly only I could hear them. She latched her arms around me, and moved her legs closer to her chest and sighed joyfully. She was having a good dream, I could tell. I felt a love for her that everytime she looked at me it felt like my stomach disappeared into a bunch of tiny little butterflies. It reminded me of our song Hello Beautiful, and When You Look Me in The Eyes. Now my life felt like a twisted version of The Last Song. Her eyes suddenly flew open; she blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light before kissing me.

"Well good afternoon, Veronica." SHIT!!! I called her Veronica!! She slapped me and then told me all was forgiven. We stopped at her house and dropped her off. Then they dropped me off at my house where Joe and Kevin were patiently waiting for me. I got out of the car and Joe and Kevin grabbed each of my shoulders and pulled me inside like I was being held hostage. They sat me down and all of them (excluding Frankie) starred at me getting ready to talk.

"Nick we need to talk about your behavior." Mom said looking at me intently.

"What about it?" I asked crossing my legs and spreading my arms across the back of the couch.

"What about it!!! Nick you did drugs, you smoked, you got drunk and had sex with a girl that you barely know!!!" Dad yelled. Yeah, I barely knew but, but yet I knew so much. But whenever I'm with her it feels like I've been with her for an eternity. I feel like I've always known her. So now I just sat there while getting lectured.

_**Ronnie's POV**_

I walked in my penthouse in a New York City skyscraper to find my mom drunk off her ass, with her celebrity friends. You know stars like Brittany Spears, Jamie Lynn Spears, Paris Hilton, and Lindsay Lohan. I'm surprised the cast of Jersey Shore isn't here.

"Veronica Lynn Alex Demitria Miller. Otherwise known as Ronnie "the bad ass" Miller." Paris said coming closer to me.

"Hey Paris why don't you go join a prostitute strip club. You'd be perfect for the job." I said pissed at her for calling me by my full name. Paris got a pissed look at her face and slapped me across my face.

"Don't talk to me like that you worthless piece of shit." She said throwing me into the wall by my neck. Lindsay (the lesbian) came up to me just as my mom passed out. Gee mom, way to be.

"Paris don't do that, you gotta do it right." Lindsay said and grabbed my hair and slammed me into a counter.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I shouted. They had never done this before…there's a first time for everything. What got into them?

"Nothing's wrong with us, it's you." Jamie Lynn said as she punched me square in the nose. I felt blood just gush down onto my lips, only because I tasted the metallic and salty taste blood gave off.

20 minutes later

I looked like a wreck and decided to leave the penthouse. I had a huge gash on the side of my arm. I started limping to Nick's house, taking back alley ways, not the plain streets. I was on the verge of collapsing because I was sore and my soul was shattered. My face was covered in dry blood, my hair looked like birds nest, my clothes were torn, and everything in my body hurt. I finally reached Nick's somewhat quiet neighborhood, nothing was here but trees, and houses. I had reached Nick's street and slowly limped to his house kind of like Captain Jack Sparrow. I heard yelling inside his huge house, like a mansion, but a little smaller. I rang his doorbell and I felt uber weak. Someone uttered the last loud sentence before he answered the door. He opened the door and his jaw hit the floor. I was standing there limp and feeling lifeless, I was literally shaking.

"N-Nick." I stuttered those words before I collapsed into his arms. He screamed as I collapsed and Joe and Kevin came rushing to his side "H-Help."

**Dokuo: How mysterious! What'll happen next?**

**Nick: You would know…you're writing it.**

**Dokuo: Don't tell them that, yes I may know what happens next but they don't. They'll ask me what happens next. They'll find out in time…maybe today…**

**Joe: YAY!!!! I like seeing possessed Nick!**

***everyone stares at him weird***

**Joe: What this is an awesome story. Chibyu said so.**

**Dokuo: True, true. Well I'll try to update today…we'll see. Until next update!!!!!**


	6. Fearless love

**Joe: I'll introduce today, so we are back to Dokuo monologue!**

***everyone else enters the room***

**Dokuo: Joe? What are you doing?**

**Joe: The intro.**

**Dokuo: No, no, no, no, no that's my job.**

**Nick: Yeah really…**

**Kevin: NOM!!**

**Dokuo: WTF?**

**Chapter 6 Ronnie's POV**

"You look horrible." Nick said.

"Thanks love ya too." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you're staying the night at my house. Got it?"

"Yes mother." I said and he just looked at me with a tense demeanor. I sat up and he helped me up the stairs to his room.

"Seriously, what happened?" Nick asked as he layed me down on his bed, King sized. Wow, I slept wherever I damn well felt like it in my house. I once fell asleep in the bathtub, yeah true story. My mom got up to take a shower and screamed bloody murder. We took turns screaming, it was kind of fun actually.

"Some kids in Times Square beat me up. I'm lucky to be alive." I lied.

"I should call the cops."

"NO!! I mean I'm fine really." I lied, again.

"Whatever they must have been stupid to mess with you."

"Yeah. So this is your room?"

"Uh-huh. Pretty big huh?"

"Bigger than mine."

"That's what he said."

"Really? That immature."

"Yeah it was funny." Nick said grabbing a drink out of his fridge. Not Mini, the big one. "Want a smoothie?"

"I want Vodka with Cranberry. But as long as you put something alcoholic in the smoothie I'm good."

"I only have Tonic Water." He said pulling a small bottle of tonic water out of his pocket.

"Whatever." I said and he made me a Pineapple, banana smoothie with Tonic water.

30 minutes later

Nick and I were happily talking, and then we started making out. Now we were suddenly getting really into it. I put our drinks on his table then came back. Soon we were striping down, like we did that night at the club. I tangled my hands in his hair and we were getting down.

20 minutes later

We were still going at it, and then Nick's door opened. Joe walked in; his face looked disgusted as he saw Nick on top of me. He screamed and slammed the door shut. We heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. But we were frozen by what had just happened. The worst part was… he didn't have a condom on. Uh-oh. We heard voices outside the door.

"Joe, what happened?" Kevin asked.

"L-l-l-look I-I-I-in side t-t-the r-room." Joe said and the door slowly creeped open.

"NICK! WHAT THE!!!" Kevin screamed and shut the door.

"We should um, probably get up." I suggested.

"Yep." He said and got off of me. We got dressed and tip- toed down the stairs.

"Nick, Ronnie, we can hear, and see you." Joe said with his hands on his head. Probably trying to get the emotionally scarring pictures out of his mind. That might take a while, considering I like it rough. So, um, yeah.

"Oh, hey, you were talking about us. This Ronnie and Nick, oh, ok." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Well, that didn't work."

"Nick, what has gotten into you? You had a sudden change in behavior. What brought this on?" Kevin asked.

"Since when would you care?" Nick said.

"Since, forever. Nick what the hell happened?" Joe asked picking his head up and looking at him.

"Hmmm, let's see you forgot my birthday 3 times, you started showing everyone at school how much of a dork I was, keyword was, you started to pick on me at school then when we got home you were different, then you started ignoring me when I was getting beat up at school, and then suddenly you made Macy turn on me and made her dump me over a text message!!!!! How do you think I felt!!!? Huh, did you ever think that I was a more important person?!!! Next time you try to make me feel bad think about how you want to be treated!!? Macy said no one would ever care about me, and I know you did because I overheard you talking about it with Macy!!" Nick yelled and left.

"Wow…you guys are in so much trouble, from me and because Nick will probably never talk to you again. You just wait until no one's around. Because I'm gonna pound one of you to a pulp. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get you." I said before following Nick. I entered his room.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled not knowing who it was.

"Relax, it's just me." I said and sat down next to him.

"Sorry, but I can't believe my own brothers would do that."

"Don't worry they'll learn their lesson. Eventually." I said rubbing circles on his back, and just then I just noticed that he was crying. "It's ok; hey I just noticed I'd be a good mom."

"Please do not get me worried because just then we weren't using protection. Please, please do not worry me about that."

"Ok sorry. I'm just pointing it out."

"Don't."

"Whatever."

Next Day at school.

That fucking Macy Misa!! Nick told me everything she did to him. That little bitch!!! She used him for fame and fortune; she broke up with him in a text message, and then just ignored him not giving a damn! I was walking to her locker to teach that little mother fucker a lesson. I walked up to her locker and her friends got really silent. I tapped her on the shoulder and punched her square in the face. She rebounded back into the lockers and slid down. I put my foot on her chest and looked down on her in pity.

"You little bitch."

"What did I do, Ronnie?" She said holding her nose which was a gusher.

"You used my boyfriend; I'm not even going to go into detail." I said and picked her up by her shirt collar.

"So why does this bring you into it?"

"Because no one ever does that to him. Especially not that far. C'mon a text message!?" I said and kneed her in the chest and she grunted in pain. I threw her on the ground and kicked her. She got up and attempted to throw a punch but I caught it and kicked her in the stomach…repeatedly. She was finally able to punch me three times. I grabbed her by the hair and slung her down the hall into the next pair of lockers.

"Ronnie?" I heard Nick ask. I turned around and he was next to me.

"Sorry?" I said hopefully.

"Don't be sorry! I wanna join, after what that bitch did to me it would be my pleasure."

"Wait Nick, you kind of gotta let her hit you first because you'd break the law by punching her directly."

"Oh, right."

"Nick how could you?!" Macy screamed and punched him.

"Ok now you can." I said and Nick started punching her all the way down the hall. Me following closely behind. Then Nick and I were hauled backwards falling to the ground. I looked up and there were the cops. Nick started struggling. I just remained calm while a kicked him in the head. I got up but they just kept trying to get me to stay still but eventually I lost and was pinned against the lockers while the cops put the hand cuffs on me and Nick while everyone watched as we were being hauled away.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. My mom will be sort of ticked off at me, but then again she never really gave a damn about anything. I'd get bailed out, trust me.

Police station

They were shoving us into the cell, while Nick was struggling and I was somewhat.

"Shit, this sucks." Nick said sitting down.

"Yeah no kidding, we'll get bailed out though as long as the press doesn't find out you're good."

"And they won't because they don't follow me anywhere, anymore."

"Then you're fine, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Yeah, my mom will just bail me out, same with you."

"Mmm hmm. Let me ask if we can make a phone call." I went over to the bars and saw an officer eating a donut…typical. "Hey, you can we make a phone call?" The officer rolled his eyes and unlocked the cell and Nick and I walked out to the pay phone. I dialed my number first.

"Hello?" My non-drunk caring mom answered. Yeah she didn't care about anything, but me as long as I was safe and sound. She didn't care if I was in jail, as long as I was alive.

"Hey, mom, can you come down to the police station?" I asked.

"What'd you do?" She asked calmly.

"I beat up a kid at school, like…bad."

"I'll bring 500 dollars." She said and hung up. I'm getting bailed out!!!! Yeah bitches!!!

"Your turn Nick." I said and he dialed the number.

"Mom, I need you to come down to the police station…yes it's for me." He said then held the phone away from his ear and I could hear yelling through the phone. "Would you just come down here?! Good fucking lord woman! Stop bitching and bail me the hell out!!!...Thank you. Oh my fucking god." He said and hung up. "Yeah she was pissed."

"C'mon you two back to the cell." The officer said and guided us back like we were fucking puppies.

10 minutes later

My mom had arrived at the station and came speeding down the hall.

"Here now get my daughter out of there." She commanded the officer giving him 500 bucks. He came over to the cell and opened it up. I came out and gave her a hug. "You ok?"

"Just fine, and never invite your slutty celebrity friends over anymore."

"Why?"

"Well when you and they were drunk, after you passed out they started beating me."

"WHAT!!" The officer yelled. "What are the names of these celebrities?"

"Britney Spears and her sister, with Lindsay Lohan, and Paris Hilton."

"How did I know I would arrest Britney Spears and her sister?"

"Wait so that's what happened to you?!" Nick yelled.

"Yep." He rolled his eyes and his mom arrived. She handed the man whatever amount of money.

"GET MY SON OF THERE!!!!" Joe and Kevin decided to tag along, too. Man they are puppies. He let Nick out and Nick hid behind me.

"Get out of behind Ronnie this instant young man!" His mom yelled.

"Hey, Hey, hey, is that my daughter's boyfriend?" My mom asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you his mother?"

"Yes now tell my son to get out of behind her."

"If you were nicer to him then maybe he'll listen."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am calm with my daughter and she listens to me."

"Really? Because just yesterday and before that she had sex with my son and gave him drugs."

"Wait drugs?" The officer said.

"Shut up they're already bailed out." The officer rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Can we just go home?" Nick asked. "Either way I'm going with Ronnie." He said standing up.


	7. LADY GAGA!

**Dokuo: This story now has 235 hits!!!! And sorry for not entering a monologue after the last chapter…**

**Nick: Hey it left a mysterious feeling.**

**Joe: *is texting and laughing***

**Nick: Uh Joe what are you doing?**

**Joe: texting Chibyu (Chibyugixyami).**

**Dokuo: Why?**

**Joe: Cause I'm hers…**

**Nick and Dokuo: WHAT!!!??? **

Chapter 7 Ronnie's POV

"You are not going with Ronnie. You're coming home because you are grounded until you get married." Nick's mom said.

"Ok then, Ronnie will you marry me?" He said getting on one knee and taking my hand.

"NICK!!" Joe, Kevin, and his mom yelled.

"Um Nick I would but it's just a little too early for me." I said.

"Yeah me too." He said hoping up. "I don't even have a ring. But hey worth a shot."

"Yeah try again in maybe a year or two."

"Kay." Nick said still hiding behind me humming the Mission Impossible theme song.

"C'mon Nick let's go." Joe said.

"No." Nick snapped back.

"With all due respect Mrs. Miller…" His mom started.

"My last name isn't Miller. It's Germanotta. Mrs. Germanotta."

"Ok Mrs. Germanotta with all due respect could I have my son back?"

"Maybe he should stay with us to let things cool down between you and him."My mom suggested.

"Yeah, Mrs. Jonas that may be good, you know wait a day or two."

"Yes, I do suppose that would give me a chance to clear my mind…keep him a week…oh and these two." She said and ran off probably calling a spa.

"Greeeeaaaaaaattttttt." Kevin said.

Ronnie's Penthouse

Joe and Kevin were in their rooms unpacking and of course Nick and I were sharing a room.

"So watcha wanna do?" Nick asked.

"I dunno."

"Wanna have sex?"

"Nah, not in the mood for that right now, maybe we could…" I would finish if my phone didn't go off it was Jay saying there was a party at the Chrysler Building we were gonna crash it. It was a very formal event. "Go to a party at the Chrysler building. It's a very formal event. Jay texted me saying we're gonna crash it."

"But I don't have a suit and you don't have a fancy dress."

"Oh contraire my little friend. I have a secret but you can't tell anyone else." I said turning towards him.

"What?"

"You know how my mom's last name is Germanotta?"

"Yeah."

"Well I took my dad's last name instead of my mom's because her full name is Joanne Stefani Germanotta otherwise known as Lady Gaga."

"Woah… She's the genius behind Poker Face, Paparazzi, Bad Romance and all those other ones?"

"Oh yeah and let me take you to her normal closet. Not the one with all the crazy outfits, even though I wore one once and they are surprisingly comfortable."

"Ok…" I grabbed his hand and took him to my mom's room and there she was getting on one of her crazy outfits.

"Oh hey guys I'm just going to a red carpet premiere at the Chrysler building."

"Nick! We have to go to the Chrysler Building for a red carpet premiere." Joe said running into my mom's room.

"Looks like I was going anyway, Ronnie's coming." Nick replied to Joe.

"Mom let me borrow one of your normal dresses."

"Just go pick one." She said and I walked into her closet, yes a huge walk in closet. I looked around and spotted and skin tight, black, strapless, sparkly dress. Perfect. Now to just go find some shoes. I walked into another section and opened a shelf. Her black shoes of course. I dug through until I found some open toed, 2 inch heels, with a little rose on top, and they had those little straps that go up your leg to about your knee. I decided to change in there. I put the dress on and it fit perfectly it came down to the middle of my thigh. I put the heels on and also a perfect fit. Now just to put my hair up or leave it down. I'll leave it down; because it was pin straight and my purple highlight just got re-done and stood out even more. It also really complimented the dress. I walked out and saw Nick in a suit along with his brothers and my mom no longer my mom but Lady Gaga putting the final touches on her eye makeup. She was wearing her plain old white straight wig, it was her wig, or she bleached her hair again.

"Wow." Nick said to me as I stood there looking at him in a suit. I rolled my eyes and went into my mom's bathroom and took out her black eye shadow and metallic red lipstick. More attractive than it sounds. I applied it and went back out and Nick, Joe, and Kevin jaws dropped to the floor.

"I know right." I said implying that I looked hot.

"You look hot." Joe said.

"Back off she's mine, I made my mark on her already." He said moving towards me.

"Ready to go yet mo…I mean Gaga?" I asked almost saying mom. She didn't like it when I called her mom when she was in Gaga form.

"Yes, Veronica." She said coming away from the mirror and calling to make sure the limo was there.

"Never call me that again." I said and she stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Alright the limo is down there, both of them. One for the JoBro's and one for Lady Gaga. Ronnie do you want to ride with me or Nick?"

"Um I'll ride with Nick."

"Yay." Joe said sarcastically. I gave him a menacing look and he shut up.

"Ok let's go." Gaga said and we left for the red carpet premiere. My 2nd one.

At the red carpet

I arrived there in the Jonas Brothers limo and we arrived to see thousands of people. My mom walked out of the limo and they screamed wildly. I walked out of the limo first and then the Jonas Brothers and it got louder.

"Are they always like this!" I yelled over the screaming girls.

"Unfortunately yes!"

"Ronnie!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and it was Beyonce.

"Hey Honey B!" I said and ran to hug her. I called her Honey B ever since the Telephone music video. Well onward down the red carpet with my boyfriend and overly jealous girls.


	8. Partay! thenTHE TEST

**Dokuo: I have to start adding monologue at the end!**

**Nick: Yeah you won't give me a chance to put in some of my awesomeness!**

**Dokuo: Why are we yelling!?**

**Nick: I don't know, I could stop, you should.**

**Dokuo: Ugh…fine.**

**Joe: I'm gonna see a movie with Chibyu I'll be back! *says as he walks out the door***

**Dokuo and Nick: *looks around confused***

Chapter 8 Ronnie's POV

I was walking down the red carpet with Nick as we posed for pictures, and he signed autographs, I think I saw a girl give me the middle finger and said 'He'll forget you and pick me someday!'. Ha, I grabbed her shirt and yanked her to me, but she was still behind the gate, I gave her the middle finger and told her to go fuck off. She kind of starred at me and then I told her to have a nice evening. Then she stood there frozen and I laughed. Wow, taking pictures takes a long time…MILEY CYRUS!!!! Holy shit, I just noticed her. Anyhow, my mom (Gaga) was posing in the weirdest ways. Ok, way to pick up new guys mom. Way 2 B.

"Nick, when do we go inside? I may be blinded by the flashing lights."

"In a sec, but do you sing? Well can you and are you good?"

"I sing, when I'm in the mood to. If I'm good? I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well The Jonas Brothers want to introduce someone new to the business, and I thought if you were good maybe you could get introduced."

"Nick, my mom is famous, and I'm dating you, I think I'm good with my life."

"C'mon this is a once in a life time opportunity! Do it, for me?"

"Fine but only if I'm good." I said finally agreeing with him.

"Ok well, I'll have to hear you sing, and if you're good you'll be performing tonight."

"Nick!"

"What! C'mon let's just go inside. Follow me into this room on the left." I followed him to a room, an instrument room by the looks of it. Nick picked up a guitar. "Do you play?"

"No, not the guitar but my mom taught me how to play the piano. The only instrument I play is the piano." I said which is true because my mom could have a museum of pianos.

"Well, there's one right there." I rolled my eyes and went to the piano. I positioned my fingers and Nick gave me a sheet of paper. Me, myself, and time. That was the title.

Nick had joined in and before the whole thing started he made the electric mix on his laptop and we decided I would perform that. The mix on the computer sounded great. He said I was better than Demi. Highly doubt that, she's awesome.

"C'mon we gotta go out there." He said.

"I'm nervous." I said and took my little bag of meth out of his pocket.

"I just took some, take it you'll be fine." He said handing it to me and I took it. Wow, I do feel better. I followed him to our seats in the front row; we were watching my mom perform right now. She was wearing he bubble outfit. Really? Way to go. We watched 4 more people perform, and a few awards were given out. This is an award show? I'm not that observant. They called the Jonas Brothers and I went back stage with them and got ready for my performance. I'm staying in the same dress, cause really I look sexy enough already. Right, right…right? I know I do. They sang Hold On, Inseparable, Tonight, and Burnin' up. He dedicated Burnin' Up to me. I feel special now. He came running backstage to me as they got my stage ready.

"You were awesome and I love how you dedicated Burnin' up to me."

"Well you're burnin' me up." I snickered.

"That was pretty corny."

"I know." Just then the announcer called my name and I saw they already had the stage setup.

"Wow that was quick."

"Well they're quick now here's the microphone and go out there and rock that stage." He said and gave me the mic and pushed me on the stage. I took my spot and they started the music and the crowd clapped.

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just like my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but someday it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden  
Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time;  
I know I'll find myself in time

It seemed as if the crowd roared as loud as Simba in the Lion King. They were cheering for me; I had gotten over my fear of public speaking. I couldn't believe it, following in my mom's footsteps. That or it was the meth. Probably the meth. I waved and they closed the curtain and I ran to Nick whose mouth was on the floor. I jumped into Nick's arms and he spun me around.

"You were awesome!!" He said to me and the crowd still clapped.

"I know I got a standing ovation!! I feel awesome now!!"

"Ronnie, why didn't you tell me you were that good?! I would have signed you in a heartbeat!" Gaga said, Honey B following. They both hugged me and congratulated me.

"Well it never occurred to me and I never knew I was that good."

"That's why you try, and keep trying even if you're not good." Honey B said. "Hell, I didn't get my first record deal until I was 18. You're 16 and you're signed."

"Wait…No I'm…mom you planned ahead didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Awww, I love you mom!" I said and hugged her.

"C'mon we have to take our seats. Let's go newest rock star." Nick said and took my hand and we sat down. Everyone around me was telling me how good I was. It's actually kind of annoying.

"How do you like with everyone complimenting you?" I asked Nick.

"You get used to it. Eventually."

Next day

I woke up with the worst stomach pain ever. It felt like I was gonna throw up. Oh shit, here it comes. I got up and ran to the bathroom jumping over whatever was in my way. Nick and my mom came running in. I had stopped momentarily.

"Really you want to see a person throw up?" I asked.

"We wanted to see if you were ok." Mom replied.

"You wanted to make sure someone who was throwing up was ok? What makes you think I was ok? The throwing up or the rushing to the bathroom?"

"Sorry. Gawsh, we'll get out." Nick said and went out of the room. I think I'm done so I'm gonna go out in the living room.

"I'm fine don't worry." I said and my mom pulled me aside out of Nick's earshot range.

"Honey, Nick told me about that one time you didn't use protection with him."

"What are you implying?" I asked getting the shakes.

"Here, take this." She said handing me THE test.

"Oh, boy. Here we go." I said reluctantly taking it in hand.

**Dokuo: OOOOOO mysterious! No it's not mysterious, it's more suspense.**

**Nick: Great, 17 years old and I may have knocked up a chick even though surprisingly my purity ring isn't broken.**

**Dokuo: It's a story, cheer up babe; you're doing a great job staying pure in real life.**

**Nick: Thanks. *kisses her***

**Dokuo: Awwwww.**

**Kevin: I. Need. To go somewhere with Danielle. I am so over this whole kissy, lovey, dovey stuff. **

**Dokuo: Get over it or I'll start making out with him.**

**Kevin: I'll be quiet now.**

**Nick: Good choice.**

**Dokuo: Ok now all I request is 3 reviews to let me know you're there. Even though I have 325 hits but I like reviews.**


	9. Awww so romantic

**Dokuo: Ok this chapter goes partial to Chibyugixyami!!! She gave me the brilliant idea for this chapter! Thank you Chibyu!**

**Nick: Why are you shouting?!**

**Dokuo: Because this is such an awesome chapter I don't want to wait!!!!!! WOOHOO!**

Chapter 9 Ronnie's POV

I was overly relieved. I was not pregnant! Yes! My mom knocked on the door and I pulled her in.

"So? Are you?" She asked eagerly, her hand was shaking and she held her breath.

"Don't worry I am not." She let her breath out and seemed more relieved than I was.

"Oh thank god I'm only 32 I don't need a grandchild." **(A.N. she's really 23 but well you know.)**

**Nick's POV**

I decided to listen to them in the bathroom. I wanted to know what the hell they were talking about. I pressed my ear to the door and listened in. I could only make out these words they were very muffled. Pregnant, and I am. No, no, no, no, no, NO! I cannot be a father! I am too young, and it'll ruin my image so fucking much! No, no, no, no, no!!! Shit burgers! I put my hands in my hair like I always did when I was worried. I ran to the room and tried to hide in her closet. It worked out until I ran into her, well delicates.

"GAH!!!!!" I said and ran out seeing Ronnie standing right there. "Oh hey…how's it going? I was doing closet inspection." I said and acted as nonchalant as possible.

"So you decided to inspect my panties and bras?"

"Yes." She shook her head and walked away. Apparently nothing to tell me. Ok…

Next day at school

I was trying to avoid Ronnie because I was scared. I was doing a pretty good job with it. Oh shit here she comes. I ran down the hall and hid behind an old friend AJ. We still kept in touch, though.

"Nick, why are you hiding from your girlfriend? Wait…didn't you go to jail?"

"Yes I went to jail but I got bailed out. I'm hiding from Ronnie because she's pregnant."

"What the…!" She yelled and I covered her mouth.

"Do not tell anyone." I said and crawled away to 5th period History. And I forgot to do my homework again…oh well it's not gonna kill me.

After 5th period

I was hiding from Ronnie so well I could be a ninja. Everybody was kung fu fighting! They were as fast as lightning! Sorry, I just had to. Seriously I could be Ninja. Now to lunch…Yay. I walked into the lunchroom and saw Ronnie sitting at a table with her head in a hand. I crawled all the way there to get my lunch. I also crawled with it on the ground. I managed to get outside to eat. Today I actually went to my house, my mom got back from a well deserved vacation.

Ronnie's POV

Nick has been avoiding me all day! Why? What did I do? Oh no he wants to break up with me. What did I do? I didn't do anything did I? I hadn't noticed I started crying. Jay and Marcus sat next to me.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Jay asked.

"Nick has been avoiding me all day. I think he wants to break up with me."

"Ooo that's harsh." Marcus said.

"Fuck off." I told him.

"Bitchy." Since he said that I smacked him in the face. Then they left. I snickered quietly only because Marcus had a red mark on his face.

At home

My mom walked in the door wearing her Gaga outfit and carrying her wig.

"What's up chicken butt?" She asked sitting next to me.

"I think Nick wants to break up with me. He was avoiding me all day."

"Aw, it'll be ok, honey. You'll find other loves."

"I know but I really love him. It'll take me a while to get over him."

"Just go confront him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go." I hugged her and left for Nick's house. What was his problem? I grabbed my bike and started riding there. Doing tricks on the way, I had a BMX bike that's why. I made it to his house in 10 minutes. I dropped my bike in his front yard and marched up to his door. I knocked quite hard and rapidly. Joe answered the door I saw Nick on the couch and his eyes bugged out. I shoved past Joe and Nick tried to run but I grabbed his sweatshirt hood and slung him on the couch. He tried to run again but I just stuck my arm out and he ran into it and fell back on the couch.

"Why were you avoiding me all day?" I asked him pinning him on the couch.

"What?" He asked acting like he didn't know what was happening.

"You know fucking well what. Why were you avoiding me?" I said bringing my hand up to hit him but I didn't.

"Alright fine I was scared."

"Of what!? I know I'm intimidating but you didn't seem to have that problem when we were sharing drugs and fucking."

"Because I overheard you and your mom and I found out you were pregnant."

"What!? I am not pregnant! And how the hell did you think that?!"

"Well I could only hear the words pregnant and I am. Put that together and it says I am pregnant."

"Nick, I promise you I am not bearing a child. If you wanted to confirm just ask me, next time, if there is a next time."

"Oh…well…then come here you sexy bitch." He said putting his arms around my waist.

"Not now, later possibly at my house." I said putting my finger over his lips and he just licked them and I laughed.

"Good choice we don't want a repeat of last time… that was pretty embarrassing."

I just nodded and he told his family he was going back to my house. Like my mom ever gave a fuck. He rode the bike and I was on the pegs on the back. I held onto him and was enjoying every moment of it. I loved him with all my heart, I did want to marry him, but I was too young…unless my mom says yes then it's legal. Well if his parents say yes too. That shouldn't cross my mind right now. A year or two, 1 or 2 years. We arrived at my house and he put me on his back to give me a piggyback ride. He ran into my apartment and my mom was watching TV.

"Looks like you two seem to friends again."

"We never stopped being friends." I said and we went to my room. He removed my top and I stopped. "Eager beaver are we?"

"Ok I have to get it out. Ronnie, I'm dead serious this time. But we will wait until we're legal adults to actually do it." He pulled a box out of his pocket and I just gawked. "Veronica Lynn Alex Demitria Miller will you marry me…for real?"

"Y-y-yes Nick But we will wait until we're 18 right?"

"Yes just wear the ring I needed to say it. I love you. Sorry for using your full name but it was more romantic right?"

"Yes, I'm not mad at all." I said and kissed him. Then a repeat of last time, but with protection so he doesn't get like that again.

**Dokuo: Awww how romantic! Other thanks to Chibyu for the partial idea. Nick, why won't you do that for me?**

**Nick: Because you're only 14 and I'm 17. But you know I love you.**

**Dokuo: Your point? But anyhow all I ask is three reviews as my story tops the charts!!! WOOT!**

**Nick: *kisses on cheek* Wait… where's Kevin?**

**Dokuo: With Danielle at the movies.**

**Nick: Go figure.**


	10. Fame and fortune at last

**Nick: The person who reviewed as Not You…why don't you go fuck yourself, Dokuo doesn't like burns and she's not talking until she gets some nice reviews. I swear that person is such an ass.**

**Dokuo: *sticks thumb up in approval***

**Nick: See she agrees with me. Chibyu like the story and she has over 2000 hits for her story Breathing Underwater. She's a great author and many people like her…the person as Not You go the hell away.**

**Dokuo: *kisses Nick on cheek in approval***

**Chapter 10 Ronnie's POV**

As I closed my locker I glanced at the ring that sparkled in the sunlight coming through the sky roof. I sighed in joy and someone came behind me.

"What's with the blinged out ring?" AJ asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that my incredibly awesome boyfriend asked me to marry him yesterday." I said. "But we're waiting until we're both 18, and since you're my friend don't tell anyone. We don't want to tell too many people."

"Oh got it. No prob, but who's your maid of honor?" She asked eagerly.

"I have no idea and it's way too early to be deciding that. It might be you and it might be Blaze. I want to know who will be the flower girl; I don't have any younger siblings."

"It could be my little sister. Alee, you know her right?" I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, but stop you're getting me excited for something that won't happen for 2 years. So let's just act as if it never happened…until I'm 18." She laughed and I turned around to see Nick, my new fiancé, coming over to me. He casually put his arms around my waist and AJ walked away. I just turned to face Nick who turned behind me.

"Ready to go?" He asked casually.

"Yes, and have to you told your family? Even though they'll be ticked." He gave a kind of 'surprise' look. "Nick," I said whining. "You have to tell them."

"And I will…when we're legal adults." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me as he tried to walk away.

"No, we're telling them now, it's after school anyway. Let's go." He groaned as I dragged him to the bus. Us still having to ride it, my birthday is coming up and…oh shit Nick's is this weekend. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I forgot his birthday oh well when I get to my house I'll just go straight to a store, but which kind? I'll just buy him… uh…uh. I have no idea. We got on the bus and sat down. "Say, Nick what do you want for your birthday?"

"You're all I want and need. You don't need to get me anything." He said hugging me. I shrugged him off and said that was my job to hug him. My phone rang and it was the record company. Yes I was getting signed and it was a migraine dealing with it. Recording, meeting people, writing, singing, practicing, recording, recording, recording, and EVEN MORE RECORDING!

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked tired of them calling.

"Veronica," He didn't finish because I interrupted him.

"Don't call me Veronica! Please call me Ronnie. Now, what?"

"We are ready to publish your album but do you want your face on the album, or we can get an artist to design artwork?" He said obviously taking notes. I could hear his pen writing.

"Get the artist but tell him to make it…awesome, not some boring lame excuse for artwork, just awesome."

"Ok…make it awesome." He wrote that down I could hear it again. I just hung up because I was about to get off the bus at my house. The bus stopped and I kissed Nick before I left. I walked into my house and plopped on the bed and let out a frustrated sound. That record company is giving me a major headache. My mom came out and just sat on top of me. I just glanced at her and she smiled. I raised an eyebrow and stayed where she was. I rolled my eyes and shifted with her on me. I pulled my legs out from under her and put them on her lap.

"Nice." She said sarcastically.

"I know I aim to impress. So what's new?"

"Nothing besides your album is released!" She said excitedly pulling out my album. I grabbed it and gawked at it.

"Already? Then why did they call me asking for the artwork?" I said opening it and it was beautiful.

"Because I told them to. Just to stall, and I saw people camping out to buy your album. I sort of laughed and I was dressed up as Gaga and they let me right in front of them. The first ever copy of the album. It's yours." She said showing me how cool it was, comparing it to her albums. The Fame, the Fame Monster. She calls all her fans monsters, why? I will never know. "You also have a CD signing tomorrow down in Times Square."

"You planned it didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"I love you anyway." I said hugging her and getting ready for bed, Nick and I caught the late bus, which left at 4 and now it was 8 so I just feel like getting ready for tomorrow so quickly. Also the bus ride to my house is really long.

Next day

I'm not going to school today and neither is Nick because my day is filled with famous shit, and that CD signing. You know what I could care less about fame, it just kind of came. I was pulling on my skinny jeans and tripped over them. I collided with my dresser and hit my head.

"Ow! Fuck, shit, mother fucker, holy shit that hurt!" I said standing up and holding my head. Which in fact really fucking hurt. I got up and got my pants on with no trouble at all. Stupid gravity. Newton's laws of physics don't apply with me; physics is just a waste of my time. I got a really awesome fedora hat on and awesome make up. Let's just face it, I always look awesome. My mom told me it was time to go…8 o'clock in the morning, for what! It's a shock I'm even up this fucking early! Literally. I'm always late for school because I sleep until ten. There. Is. A. Limo. Waiting. Outside. My. House. Wow. I got in and it was awesomer than the others I've been in.

"Holy shit this is awesome. Oh driver go to this address first I don't care if I'm late, it builds anticipation to the other people." I said handing him a slip of paper with Nick's address on it. Up, up, and away!!!

**Nick: remember nice reviews otherwise Dokuo doesn't speak.**

**Dokuo: *nods***

**Nick: C'mon dig deep in your heart and review, no burns alright. C'mon review.**

**Dokuo: *writes on paper REVIEW***

**Nick: so um we gotta go gonna see a movie! Woot let's go Dokuo.**

**Dokuo: *follows***


	11. Spin my head right round

**Dokuo: Alrighty I've decided to talk, and I'm updating but sorry if it's really lame because I had writers block and not much to work with...so here goes.**

**Joe: I'm sure it'll be just fine.**

**Nick: GAH!! You returned, how was the movie?**

**Joe: Great...**

**Dokuo: You made out didn't you?**

**Joe: Not exactly...*smiles remembering that night***

**Chapter 11 Nick's POV**

I had just gotten off the bus and was a little ticked that Ronnie didn't come with me. So I bravely entered the house and was relieved when I saw only Kevin and Joe home. I still had to tell them though...yay. Not really. I plopped my stuff on the ground and jumped over the back of the couch and sat in between Joe and Kevin. There was utter and complete silence before my parents came home. My mom looked more stressed than usual, and dad was very perky, but I had a feeling that their moood's would be changed very soon. I wouldn't tell them just yet, maybe later when they settle down. After my mom and dad sat down in the living room and got comfy I snapped. My palms got sweaty and my heart started beating fast, I couldn't keep it in any longer. Mostly because it felt like Ronnie was watching over my shoulder. I shot up from the couch and dad looked at me funny.

"I have to say it or I'll explode!" I bursted out and my mom was startled out of her thoughts, almost as if she couldn't hear or see anything, but then her attention was drawn towards me.

"Speak child." My father said interlocking his hands and leaning on his legs.

"You are not gonna be happy about it." I said finally turning my head towards them. Kevin hung his head knowing this would not be pleasant, Joe just took a deep breath and braced himself for the news that was good for me, bad for them.

"Oh boy." Mom said doing the same thing as Joe.

"I asked Ronnie to marry me and she said yes." I said fiddling with my fingers. I was expecting yelling, grounding, telling me I couldn't do this and throw my life away, hell i even was expecting jail! But what I wasn't expecting was the silence. My parents starred at me with wide eyes, like thinking this whole thing was a stupid joke, but I wasn't Joe, I was Nick and I didn't joke. I waited for them to respond but nothing, just shock etched on their paler than normal faces. Finally my dad broke the awkward silence.

"Why?" One syllable. That was it. "Why would you go behind our backs and do that?" That was more like it. I thought abtou how I would phrase my answer.

"It's complicated but Ronnie and I share soemthing special,"

"Like drugs, and sex, is that what you mean Nick?" Joe ever so rudely interupted.

"No, Joe that is not what I meant,"

"What," Joe interupted again. I took my safety gun out of my pocket and pointed it at Joe. It wasn't set, but it was however loaded, but it would freak him out. He got a shell shocked look on his face. Also I had a lisence for this so it was legal.

"Interupt me again and see what happens." I said putting it back away. Kevin and Joe just looked shocked and gulped loudly.

"We share something special, not anything that is physical, but something emotional. I love her, and that hasn't happened often with me. It was always Joe, that's why I went into this depression, not only because of the girls. But because I realized my completely and udderly sucked. I found joy in becoming a rebel, I may not be a virgin anymore," Joe opened his mouth to interupt but I reached for the gun and he shut up. "But I'm finally enjoying life, you should be happy for me and I would have been happier if you remembered my birthdays, treated me with more respect, and actually took notice to me. I would have told you I was gonna jump off a cliff and you wouldn't have thought twice about it. I finally found love and now you decide to care now that I dyed my hair black, started getting interested in other things and got arrested. Ok well the arrested thing yeah you should take notice to that but still. Do you catch my dirft here?"

"Nick, I'm sorry as your mom I should have payed mroe attention but yes I have been quite destracted lately and probably wouldn't have thought twice about anything. I promise I'll pay more attention to you. Just please dye your hair back to brown and change your clothes. You look like a gangster."

"It's a little too late for that, but the least I will do is dye my hair back. But now you decide to pay attention because I spoke about it." I said and went into the upstairs and found brown hair dye. My mom planned to dye my hair back in my sleep. Sneaky little bitch. I texted Ronnie saying I had to dye my hair back and she said she had to change her sense of style to make her image look better fot the label. I just rolled my eyes a luaghed a little at that. She sent me a picture of the clothes she had to wear and they had some color.

AT SCHOOL

I was still wearing my normal black emoish clothes and so was Ronnie but she looked differnet somehow. Nope still the same, maybe it was just me.

"So how's it going?" I aksed sitting down next to her.

"Good, so did you tell your parents?"

"Yep, but surprisingly i am not grounded."

"Wow, so they're ok with us getting married in 2 years?"

"Apparently." We walked off to class knowing we'll be in college when we get married and that soon Ronnie would become and international pop star. Her album was already selling, it was up to 1,500,000 hits.

**Dokuo: Well next chapter will be interesting and c'mon leave some reveiws please!!!! I want to know what you think, please no flames though.**

**Nick: You're good there will be no flames.**

**Dokuo: Thanks.**

**Kevin: Yeah you're good.**

**Nick and Dokuo: GAH!! You've been gone for two days now. Where were you Mr?**

**Stay tuned to find out where Kevin has been. BROUHAHA! LOl.**


	12. When I Look At You

**Dokuo: So where have you been, Mr. Paul Kevin Jonas the second?**

**Kevin: How do you know my full name?**

**Dokuo: I have my resources.**

**Nick: So where were you!?**

**Joe: Yeah, start talking.**

**Kevin: Well I was...**

**Chapter 12 Nick's POV 2 years later, 2 weeks away from wedding.**

Ronnie and I were trying to drive through McDonalds but the paparazzi and fans were crowding the car. Ronnie was getting pissed off at them because we were moving 3 inches every minute.

"Get out of the god damn way!!!" She yelled at them. "Just run them over then maybe they'll learn their lesson." She said and I rolled my eyes and giggled. "I'm serious I'm fucking starving" I was finally able get to the drive in window and grab our food. She eagerly grabbed the bag and dug out her whopper. She dug her teeth into it and groaned in pleasure. I blinked serveral times and got a weird look on my face and shook it off. "What? I told you I was hungry."

"Just, wow. You'll probably finish it by the time we get out of here." I said snatching a fry. I decided to rev the engine and they moved. I found an opening and it was getting smaller by the minute.

"GO GO GO GO!" Ronnie yelled at me and I sped an dgot through it. "YEAH!" She yelled and I sped off. The people back there looked confused. One girl screamed :" NO! Nick! I wish to marry you come back! Ronnie doesn't deserve you! Please come back!" And broke into tears on the pavement. I started cracking up at that, and ronnie just held the middle finger at her. HA! I'm getting married bitches, wait... ok yeah that's a good thing, because I finally won't deal with these pesky girls. 5 second dance party! Unst unst unst PARTAY! Ok I'm good.

Ronnie's POV

I am sick and tired of these girls. Nick is my bitch, bitches. Wow, how tacky. Anyway, ima eating my burger. Ima be up in this club doing whatever i like! Imma be by The Black Eyed Peas. I like coloring with highlighters. Sorry just wanted to say that, because it's fun. They're so neon! I pick up my wedding dress today. Classic white, mom's orders. I wanted black and pink buy NO that's not normal. Pfft. GAH! Phone. Vibrating. Text message. It was my mom.

Me: What Gaga?

Mom: I'm the dress shop tell Nick 2 drp u off there ill take u home.

Me: Whtever. L8tr.

Mom: L8tr. *kisses* 3 u

Me: Ew...

Mom: lol.

"Nick drop me off at the dress shop LG's bringing me home."

"LG?" He asked and I just looked at hime in pity.

"LG. Lady Gaga."

"OH!!!!"

"Dipshit." He stuck his tongue out and drove me to the dress shop. I kissed him good bye and went in. To see my mom holding a big, white, fluffy dress. "What, is, that? An abominal snowman!?" I asked touching it trying to find the head hole.

"This one isn't yours." She said putting it down. I let my breath go.

"Oh thank god." She picked up one strapless, tight torso area, puffy bottom, and, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, cute. I took it in hand and it was the exact size I am.

"This one is. I picked it out. You like?"

"Like? Love, L-O-V-E it! Wow that sounded better in my head." I said just noticing how corny it was. My mom just giggled and nodded yes. I looked at the price and it was expensive! Oh well we got money. We up and paid 3,900 dollars for it. Including tax. We went back home and I felt pain where I got stabbed 2 years ago by Marcus. Oh well, he's still my friend. "Mom is a storm suposed to come in later?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just one of those pains you feel where you got hurt once and a storm supposed to come in and you feel it."

"Oh."

"You didn't get it did you?"

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and put my dress in my huge closet. Remembering when Nick and I played hide and seek and he hid in there a shrieked like a little girl when he ran into my bras. I found him. Easily. However I hid in my mom's closet. (Lady Gaga's) Which is huge...it took him an hour to find me even though I kept talking and giving him hints. I was like: How sad. He only found me because I jumped out at him. I scared him so bad he almost shit his pants. I started cracking up because he was holding his chest and breathing fast against the wall. Ha, good times.

"Ronnie! AJ's at the door!" My mom yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I ran to the door and hugged her and invited her in.

"So? Who's the maid of Honor?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh shit! I forgot. You are, I chose you because you are faithful."

"Like a dog?"

"No...just you've never left my side."

"Ok then...YAY! What color are we wearing? As in the brides maids."

"Black with a neon pink strap across your torso. I'll show you." I said and picked out a dress of the box and showed her.

"OMG! I love it, so cute. But how will I get my hair done, I should do it like Rihanna before the short and sleek and the curls on top. Like the whole one side long one side short. I mean I can pull it off. Even though Ima white chick."

"AJ?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

2 weeks later

"Ronnie! You have to get up!! Today's your wedding!" I shot my head up out of my pillow. I looked over at my mom who was shaking me.

"Really? Wow I really lost track of time." I said and got out of bed, got dressed, and we went to get our hair done. Me, my mom, and all the brides maids. 9 brides maids, If you think about it that's alot. We arrived at the hiar salon and of course AJ had a picture of Rihanna with the hair she wanted and got it done that way. "AJ, I hope you know Rihanna is gonna be there."

"Ohmigosh! No way!" She said and started getting all hiper.

"O...k..." I said and got my hair done. Mine looked awesome, my purple streak really brings it out. It's in a twisted way of a french twist. I wanted mine to look like Lady Gaga's. It's awesome anyway though. We went through everything. Nail salons, hair salons, and got shoes because well, we forgot.

Back home

I was getting the dress on and the brides maids were already dressed and waiting for me and my mom put my make up on. She pulled away and I looked drop dead georgeous. As if I didn't before but still. I walked out and everbody went :Awwwwww.

"C'mon we're gonna be late. Ronnie didn't wake up early enough!" My mom said and we all went to the limo to the church.

AT THE CHURCH!

I started feeling nauseas but it was okay I'm just nervous.

"Ronnie, are you ready? We gotta go soon."

"Ready!"

"Good because the music is gonna start in 3...2...1. Go!" She said and gave me my boquet and I walked down the aisle seeing Nick in a black tux. Why do they have to torture me? Nick was mesmorized at how I looked. I glared at him in a funny way and he laughed. Not loud but he did. I was brought down the aisle by my mom (How degrading) and I was put on the altar.

30 minutes later

Blah, Blah, Blah that's all I heard so far.

"Do you Veronica Lynn Alex Demitria Miller take Nicholas Jerry Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband? For rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, in the most tragic events to love and to hold till death do you part?" Did he have to use Veronica?

"I do. Forever" I said tears now running down my cheek and I could hear people in the audience sniffing and weeping. Nick even looked teary eyed.

"Do you Nicholas Jerry Jonas take Veronica Lynn Alex Demitria Miller to be you lawfully wedded wife For rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, in the most tragic events to love and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do. Forever and ever." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Top that." He whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"You may now kiss the bride and do whatever the heck you want!" He announced. We laughed and Nick and I shoved each others tongues down our throats. I pulled away and whispered to him.

"I just did." In response to his "Top that." Everyone clapped and we ran down the aisle as Everyone bawled their eyes out.

**Dokuo: Such a good chapter. *wipes away fake tears* **

**Joe: Now talk Kevin!**

**Nick: Ditto!**

**Kevin: Well I was with Danielle at the movies then I decided to go to her house and we decided to go to Mexico for three days.**

**Dokuo and everyone: ...**


	13. Killer teddy bears kill all Piers

**Dokuo: I've run out of ideas but I have minor ones. So ummm I hope this is good enough...**

**Nick: I'm sure it is. *balances pencil on nose***

**Dokuo: You're not even looking.**

**Nick: Annnnnnnnnnnd your point is?**

**Dokuo: *rolls eyes***

**Chapter 13 (wait...yeah 13) Ronnie's POV**

We were on the plane heading towards Paris. Currently I was in our private jets bathroom trying to get out of my big puffy white ball. (My wedding dress) I can't find it...wait. I found the zipper! Yes, I will survive! When there's a will there's a way! Hallelujah! I got into my Pj's and entered the main area of the plane. How the hell did he change so fucking fast? Sometimes Nick truly amazes me.

"Are we almost there, yet?" I asked making Nick jump because I entered so quietly.

"Yeah we're like, 5 minutes away. Why?"

"I wanna check out the beds at the hotel." I said and Nicks eyes lit up like a lightbulb. I hadn't given him any in weeks so this was a reward. The plane was just starting to land. We felt the bumpy landing and I toppled over onto a seat.

"Hello!" I said as I fell. Nick started laughing at my response. I stuck up the middle and he just laughed even more. I lifted back up and said fuck you to his face. Then he shut up. We drove into the hotel parking lot and brought our bags in. I was the only who could check us in because A: I was the only one who could speak French and B: Nick thought it was the apocalypse because he saw the name tags of the concierges and they all said Pier. So I checked us in and when I said thank you Pier they all replied thank you. It was kind of freaky. Our hotel room had a panoramic view of the Eiffel Tower and It was beautiful. Suddenly i kept my promise and Nick and I were testing out the beds.

However later you want it to be

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through the curtains and into my eyes. Sounds cute right? Nope it hurt. So shut up if your going awwwwwww, it's not cute. I stood up and went to the window, and saw our panoramic view of the Eiffel Tower. I went over to Nick and shoved him off the bed.

"GAH! What the hell was that for?"

"I want to see the Eiffel Tower get up." We got a dressed and as we entered the lobby Nick got scared...again. One Pier approached him and he got in the armadillo position and started screaming like a little girl. I apologized and had to drag him out. He stood up as we got outside and acted as if no one saw that.

Pier #5's POV

WHAT THE HELL!

Ronnie's POV

As we got underneath the Eiffel Tower Nick gawked at everything. He held me romantically as we stood under it and listened to a french person play the violin. I threw a rock at him. He sucked on ice. We went to a resturant and I got served Es Cargo. I started feeling nausea after a took a bite. I threw up all over the mater dean. (Waiter in Frech) Well, I got kicked out of the resturant, so did Nick. Fucking prissy waiters. Can't even take a damn hint of...

"YOU HAVE HORRIBLE FOOD!" I yelled in french. "Made me throw the fuck up. Yuck. Ha, that rymed." We walked along, me feeling more nauseaus the farther we went. We finally went back to hotel and I threw up twice. Damn the es cargo. I hate french food.

1 week later.

Sigh. The time has come for us to leave precious France. But before we leave I need to check something. Pregnancy. The nausea hadn't stopped. Also I have to take a stupid one. France only has ones that tell if you are having twins or not. They need different stuff than that. I know the drill.

1 minute later

Damn it all to fucking hell. I'm fucking pregnant. With fucking twins. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go babe?" Nick asked. I took a deep breath.

"Nick. I need to tell you something..."

**Dokuo: Oops. Sorry for the cliff hanger. **

**Nick: Homeland security!**

**Dokuo: What the...**

**Nick: Do not ask. I'm warning you. It was completely random.**

**Dokuo: Uh-huh. Well Until the next time I update! And sorry it took this long for this time. My friend Alicia has been reminding me...EVERYDAY! Happy now Alicia! So there you have it folks. He mc fluffy nutty pants. Don't be such a Ronnie raincloud!**


	14. Fred Fred Burger Buger Fred Fred

**Dokuo: OK so how did you like the last chapter? Great huh? OK well I want to thank everyone of my fans for making this story have 818 HITS! Keep climbing guys! Love YA!**

**Nick: Fred fred burger burger fred fred fred fred burger burger fred fred.**

**Dokuo: What did you eat you're too random lately.**

**Nick: No i just red Joe's journal, uh I mean diary.**

**Joe: HEY!**

Chapter... oh I lost count already. Wait it's 14. Ok here we go.

Chapter 14 (I named this chapter after my new favorite song by The Jonas Brothers. L.A. Baby) Ronnie's POV

"What's up babe?" He asked me not noticing the death slip in my hand.

"Well look for yourself." I said handing him the test. He just looked at it. He then closed his eyes and handed it back to me, not saying a word. I knew he was disappointed. "Nick." He turned away. "Nick, look at me." I said taking his chin and making him look towards me. "This could be good for us. I know you think a child is death but it may not be so bad."

"You're probably right. But I want one to be a boy."

"Uh sorry I can't control that. But maybe if I get pregnant again we could hope. Now I don't know if these 2 will be, but the only thing we can do is hope."

On the flight home.

Nick and I were still having fun and he got over the whole being pregnant thing. He would kiss my tummy even though it was a little early. Imagine what his parents would say.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think your parents will say?"

"I have no idea. It might be pretty fucking bad though. Or they'll be excited because we're married."

"You know what? Who gives a flying fuck what they think?"

"I do...a little." I laughed at that because of all that he did. Disobeying his parents. My mom didn't really care. We just laughed it off. His laugh was so cute.

Home

"Mom! Dad! We have news to tell you!"Nick said calling to the as we stopped at his house. They ran down the stairs and hugged Nick.

"Hello to you too." I said.

"Oh hi. Ronnie." She said and went to give but we both opted not to. Good choice. "Ok the news. Is it good or bad?"

"Depends on how you take it." I said.

"Just tell us." His father said.

"Ok well. Ronnie's pregnant." Nick said and we looked at them to wait for the answer. The finally his mom broke the silence.

"OHMIGOD! I love babies! I can't wait!" She came over to me and talked to my womb. "Hurry up you little baby wabyies." I looked at her really weird and she realized how awkward she looked and walked upstairs then flipped out up there.

"Ok well, my womb was just talked to and it was weird." I said and they're dad acted the same way except he went to talk to my womb and then backed away.

"5 second dance party!" Nick said and we danced for 5 seconds.

"Ok now to tell my mom." I said and we went to my house in teh city. I say teh because I completely rock. I told my mom and she was chill with it. Nick went to the penthouse my mom apparently bought us and of course, I'm chill with it. My mom wanted to tell me something.

"Hey, Ronnie, did you know you were supposed to have a sister?" she said.

"International superstar called Lady Gaga say what?" I said. Wow I just sounded like Miley Stewart. She told me the whole story and it quite disturbing. I went up to Nick and we eated. He grabbed my cookie and I put my puppy face on.

"You eated my cookie." I said and he just laughed. My mom came up with big news.

"Your album just hit over 5 million hits!" I nodded then started going...

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Nick just looked at me funky.

"What never seen Miley Cyrus before?"

"Been there never want to go back." He said almost choking on his ice pop. Heh heh heh ice pop. Ha. Ima filthy rich! Suck on that mother fuckers! Ha you fucked your mother. Just kidding! Fred Fred Burger Burger Fred Fred Fred Fred Burger Burger Fred Fred Burger. I'm like a popin lockin lugie hockin lover chick. I told my mom about Paris and How Nick thought it was the apocalypse because of all The Piers.

Pier number 5's POV

Still. WHAT THE HELL!

Ronnie's pov

And we just sat there talking.

**Dokuo: I enjoyed the chapter how bout you. Don't say that MR. Sour Puss In Boots. Good you liked it. Well I gotta go but keep the chart climbing!**

**Nick: BARK!**

**Dokuo: BARLK!**

**Nick: Tushei.  
**


	15. Ball point pens and bowling balls

Dokuo: OK it 867 hits. My goal is to at least get 1000 hits. Only 200 more so tell your friends, neighbors, dogs, amphibians, even the Deciduous Forest! Or the Taiga or Grasslands! Whereever you live.

Nick: Those are biomes.

Dokuo: I am well aware of that.

Nick: *starts singing L.A. Baby*

Dokuo: Well if you want to listen to the song while you read here's the link:.com/user/98mrsnickjonas#p/f/8/Dxzn6cSQtk4 Just copy and paste it. OK Hop to it little amphibians. FRED FRED BURGER!

Chapter 15 ( I finally counted) *Gasp*

7months later (I ran out of ideas and this chapter will be funny)

Ronnie's POV

"Nick." I said whining. I did that a lot lately.

"What?" He said imitating me.

"The babies kicked me again." I whined holding my big tummay.

"They've been doing that all day. Stop whining." He said getting up.

"Oh! Since you're getting up can have a waffle with strawberries and loads of whipped cream?" I said. I have been craving a lot. And Nick's face is sore because I asked for this yesterday and he said 'No wonder you so fat.' so i slapped him and said 'It's because I'm pregnant with twins dipshit. No go get me my waffle dammit!' yeah good times.

"You ordered that yesterday." He said going into the fridge. I went into the bathroom and grabed the hair striaghtner. I came out and threw it at him. Luckily he ducked just in time. A he ducked he got in the armadillo position and it was like paris all over again.

Pier number 6's POV

What the flipping fucker nuggets was going on with that guy?

"NAW! REALLY! I can die happy now that i know that information. Seriously i can." I said sarcastically. And he just glared at me. "What? I'm moody deal with it."

"Clever deduction there watson."

"Shut up ass face."

"You promised you were never gonna bring up that surgery ever again!" He said handing me my waffle. I was happy i got it.

"What sugery?" I asked curious.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I laughed at that, though he didn't know that his mom told me all about it after she ever so rudely talked to me tummy. Yeah it was pretty disturbing though. She just bent down and talked to my womb. I think she was rushing it though. Now they kick...a lot lately. I engulfed my waffle and had to go to the bathroom. "Nick? Help me up? Mama gots to go potty." He rolled his eyes and lifted me up. I walked slowly but surely to the bathroom. Man I really gotta piss. I got down to do my business and felt a huge rush. I looked to find nothing was there...but it came out of me. Wait a second captain bob. Clear, came out of me, in the right place. Ah shit, they kicked, or let me say it was a contraction. "Fine we'll do it your way." I pulled my pants up and walked out of the bathroom. "Nick, we gotta go to the hospital."

"What why!" He a sked standing up.

"I have gone into labor." His eyes nearly popped out of his head when heard 'into labor'. He rushed me in the car and he sped all the way down there. "Really Nick? You have to speed. We could get a ticket."

"I care so much." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah me too just go." I got into the hospital and the rushed me to a room. He called his parents and they were here in like seconds...same with my mom. Kevin and Joe came too. "Really you all want to see my vagina!" I yelled. Then everyone but Nick left. That's more like it. But really they all want to see me do that. Incredible.

2 hours later.

"It's here! Dammit Nick it's here! I mean they're here dammit Nick they're here!" I yelled grabing his collar and pulling him down.

"OW!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ma'am I just need you to push." The doctor said. I pushed and I screamed very high pitched.

"Oh wow. That has got to hurt." Nick said. I grabbed his collar again and pulled him.

"Naw! Really! Nick, It's like pushing a bowling ball through a ball point pen!" I said then grabbed his hand and pushed again thus the first baby was born.

"It's a girl." The nurse said taking her and wiping her off with a towel. Soon after that the second was born. Also a she. I named them Alicia and Lyta. Alicia Chloe Jonas and Lyta Alex Jonas.

**Dokuo: Awwwwww. Babies are born and news flash my hits are now 904! A little less than 100 more to go WOO!**

**Nick: Yeah! WOO holla! She wants 1000 hits c'mon guys keep climbing! **

**Dokuo: Alright 5 second dance party! *starts doing the usher butt***

**Nick: Please stop.**

**Dokuo: Ok the five seconds were up anyway. STAY TUNED!**


	16. FRENCHIES WIRE YOUR PANTS! no offence

**Dokuo: OK I know I have slacked off a little. Alicia don't you dare say anything in the reveiws. I am well aware of what i do.**

**Nick: Why don't you tell about your latest obsession.**

**Dokuo: Oh yeah! My latest obsession is...(drum roll) ADAM LAMBERT! His song If I had You is beast!**

**Joe and Chibyu: * Start talking to each other sweet* **

Chapter...oh forget it. too many to count

Nick's POV (YAY!)

One thing I have to wonder about. Ronnie just gave birth to twins and she sleeping! How the hell do you sleep when you have bebe girls? Whatever, IMMA A DADDY NOW! Wow, that was gay... ah, who the hell cares. REESE"S PUFFS, REESE'S PUFF'S PEANUT BUTTER CHOCOLATE FLAVOR! Sorry a little kid just walked by with a box of that. It made me think of the know I wonder what I would look like as Adam Lambert... maybe for Halloween. OH! I should do a concert dressed as Adam Lambert and start singing For Your Entertainment. That would be so funny. Woah that same little kid came back carrying a picture of an Armadillo. Brings me back to Paris. They were all looking at me weird. i don't know what I was doing. Why were they all named Pier? I think they were stalking me. I think they thought I was stupid.

Pier #110's POV

Hell yeah we thought you were stupid with you and your fucking idiocy! AMERICANS!

Nick's POV

I also think they wired me while I was sleeping so they could hear me. FRENCHIES! Damn frenchies. You know I think part of the reason Ronnie threw up was because well yeah that restaurant had bad food. Es cargo does taste like a salty lugie. Well, it's true and I can't help it. I have a feeling the chef sneezed on the snails. I should sue...nah, too harsh. It should rougher. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil.

"Not something you should proud about." I heard Ronnie say.

"Woah! You were awake?" I asked almost jumping out of my skin when I saw her staring at me.

"I've been that way for 30 minutes and that wasn't in your head. You were talking to yourself, numbnuts."

"I gotta stop doing that."

"Ya, think. You could say something you'd regret later." She said. I stared at her examining her face.

"You look horrible." I said.

"Like now." I was clueless until I remembered the conversation we were having.

"Oh." She slapped across the face...HARD. "Really, woman!"

"Yeah, man! At least that's what I think you are." She said then snickered.

"Fuck that hurt."

"It was meant to." She got up and yawned and went to the bathroom. I enjoyed the view because the back of her gown untied. Tee hee. SHHHHHHH! Shut the fuck up she doesn't know!

"Nick tie the back of my gown back up." SEE WHAT YOU DID! I went up and tied her up. But I pulled a slick move. When I tied up the last one I licked her from her neck to her mouth.

**Dokuo: Ok I knwo it's short but I have Math homework and word of advice I suck at math and It WILL take me a while. That's all. Peace. Love. Jonas. Adam Lambert. (P.S. I did not mean to offend any french people who read my stories. I actually love french. I'm actually learning it) There Alicia is happy now.  
**


	17. OMG stolen?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while I am actually quite busy. And i kinda slacked off a bit. I'll update soon promise! Cross my heart and swear on my all my dead grandparents i will update just hang in there with me. And serioulsy i'm losing count of the chapters...i think i'm getting old... Oh! My birthday is August 10 so it's coming up soon...ish when the time comes wish me happy birthday k? Ok Leave comments make me happy. Baii!

. Adam Lambert. Jonas. 3333333333


	18. SPLEEEE

**Dokuo: HEYYYYYYY! I told you I'd update so here it is i have a bunch of new material to use and I'm happy about it. But I'm sad my friend moved to Mississippi yesterday. And i live in New Jersey so yeah that's far away...WAIT! Is that near the oil spill! Awh fuck...oh from the movie Despicable Me..."IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

* * *

**Chapter 17 (technically cause the last chapter didn't count)

Ronnie's POV

Well, I'm finally home and it feels good, no awkward breezes, no untied gowns, no awkward breezes, and most of all no awkward breezes! YEAH! Nick was always trying to get a look anyway soooooo um, yeah. Any who, I try to embrace the mood...now! DID YOU KNOW THE AFRICAN LAKE DUCK HAS A PENIS THE SIZE OF IT'S BODY! Yeah, they do trufaux. OHEMGEE! MY TV IS TALKING TO ME ABOUT DIRECT TV! Mommy...I see dead people...BROUHAHA! When I grow I want mah own haberdashery. Jesus, Nevil is controlling dude Blood on the dance floor is freaking awesome. Candyland is awesome. If you've heard it and liked it... I love you. Not in that way. teehee. SPLEEE I'M A BIRDY! IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! NO YOU WERE RIGHT THE FIRST TIME! Hahaha i crack myself up! And if you've ever seen the commercial with the hamsters in a car i think you understand my level of joy. Oh the most ironic thing that happened to me lately Nick was playing Sonic DX for the gamcube and Sonic kept dying while he non- chalantly ate an orange and again while he was eating a lollipop... STOP EATING YOUR KILLENG SONIC! And also Jason Derulo's song came on "In my Head" and randomly my mom screams and i quote " HE'S A HEAD JOB!" and I started laughing my ass off. Because you know...you get it? -Snickers- oh and another thing...WELCOME TO CANDYLAND! -snickers in corner while people try to figure out what it means.- I'm hungry.

"Yo Nick get me a sammich bitch!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not cho bitch, bitch!"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"HA I WIN!"

"Damn it!" He said and went to make meh a sammich.

"Ham and cheese please?"

"Mmhmm" I grabbed the tv remote and started searching through it. OOOO i special on Adam Lambert...SPLEEEEEE! I started waving my arms in the air for no apparent reason yealling SPLEEEE!

* * *

I know it's really short but i ran out of ideas and the thing at the top i wrote a while ago and i couldn't update because mah computer died...like it went bye bye. OH WELLZ!

Peace. Love. Andy Sixx and Adam Lambert and Nick Jonas. Wow that's alot...


	19. Heat Stroke

HEYYYY I just wanted to let ya'll know i'm having a contest! For my new story "Ghost" Nick Jonas sees his whole family die in a horrible car crash and he is left to cope with the misery and pain of how he saw them after wards. A motorcycle loses it's grip on the rode and causes the car to go boom. He finds Joe still alive in the burning car. Joe is dating Demi and Demi thinks he's dead! And as always only a girl can help Nick out with the pain and Joe...well Joe cn't do much right now. Nick is sent into an emotional spiral of rage, sadness, depression and other things i don't have names for.

So anyway the contest is for who can come up with the best names for the girl that help Nick shes sort of emo ish but any name will do. You are allowed to enter 2 names but please note that I will only pick one. If you win the contest you get to be in my stories! I would just need to know your name or what you liked to be called and i'll figure something out. Describe what interest you would like to be (Like emo, popular, girly,etc.) and again i'll figure something out. Alright that's it. If you would like to enter just message me the names you wish to enter and I'll Pick one out of them all. Alright my fanfiction thirsty friends go read and just message me and or comment on my story "Ghost" My fave statement Read and Reveiw! Alrighty TTYL!

~Dokuohteia~ Peace. Love. Andy Sixx and Adam Lambert and Nick Jonas.

P.S. MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 6 DAYS! Wish me a happy birthday on August 10th if you wish!


End file.
